Ohara Devils
by Ohara Pirate
Summary: After the destruction of Ohara, Whitebeard accepts Ranma into his family. As if the seas weren't fearsome enough.
1. The Evils of the World Government

**Ohara Devils**

**By CrossoverFanatic**

**Chapter 1 – The Evils of the World Government**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters who are originally from Ranma 1/2 or One Piece… even if I could own them, I'd much rather prefer to just create my own characters that can rival them in every shape and form.

**Summary:** The destruction of a country.

**Update**: I am completely revamping this story since originally I intended to have Ranma be Gol. D Roger's apprentice and have Shanks and Buggy serve on Whitebeard's ship but it turned out to be the complete opposite!!! Freakin' Shanks and Buggy turned out to be on the Pirate King's ship… oh well at least I was somewhat close, I guess…

Anyway the only thing changed about this chapter is the ending so please just go straight to the end and read that. It's going to be a huge drastic change from what I originally planned which seems lame now.

**(Don't read if you're not up to date on the current chapters in Japan)**

"characters talking"

'_characters thinking'_

"Oh, here comes Robin!!!"

"How come I have to be here Jii-chan? That girl doesn't even like me, she thinks I'm mean because she thinks I hate her because of her devil's power, but that isn't true, she thinks way too much for someone her age. What a retarded girl…"

"Be quiet, Ranma!!!" The old man said as he smacked his 8 year old grandson over the head, who just grumbled in annoyance, "Get ready everyone!!!"

"Hello?" Robin pondered as she opened the door, "Dr. Clover, I've come to return the books I……" She was interrupted when the dark room suddenly filled with light, and she saw a giant cake and everyone waving their hands around in joy.

"Congratulations, Robin!!!!!!" Everyone, minus one annoyed boy, shouted out in unison.

"Congratulations, Robin!!!" Dr. Clover repeated once more, before settling on a huge grin, "You've definitely inherited the blood of a genius, without a doubt!!!"

"……???" The small girl blinked in confusion.

"Geez, how slow can someone be…?" Ranma said, before Clover step on his little body, keeping him on the floor with his foot.

Clover was still grinning happily, despite his grandson being under his foot screaming obscenities at him. "Don't mind him, Robin!!!" He yelled, "That archeologist test you took the other day, you aced it with a perfect score. Take pride in the fact, that from this day forward you can call yourself an archeologist of Ohara!!!"

Ranma, with a heavy blush, had to admit the joyous smile on the older girl's face was definitely a sight to behold. _'So cute…'_ He furiously rubbed his face to try and get rid of the blush, no point in giving these nosy busy-bodies any ideas.

After a while of eating cake and celebrating, Ranma decided to take off. "I'm leaving now," He announced after shoving the last piece of cake into his mouth, "I already know this whole speech from when you thought I passed the test, but my real test actually got mixed up with someone else's and I ended up getting a zero-score."

"Ranma-chan, don't you have something to say to Robin-chan," A female scholar berated, while pushing him towards her.

"Ehhh… no?" He was answered with a smack over his head by several of the archeologists, causing him to turn around in anger, "You didn't all have to hit me, you stupid old farts!!!"

As he turned back to face Robin, he tripped over his own feet and ended up falling on top of her, bringing them both down to the floor. "Awww!!! So adorable!!!!" Everyone said at once, and immediately took out cameras and started snapping as many photographs as they could.

The scene in front of them was of one Saotome Ranma and one Nico Robin, spread out on the floor with wide, shocked eyes, kissing each other. Ranma hastily jumped off her and opened up his mouth to say something but could only let out gasps of disbelief. He then quickly ran out the door before anything else potentially embarrassing could happen to him.

Robin was in no better position as she was still on the floor with huge eyes and gaping mouth, _'My first kiss……'_

"……was with that weirdo!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!" Ranma screamed out as he banged his head on a mountain wall, near his home, "Not that I really minded though, she is kinda cute. No wait!!! What am I saying, she's super-duper weird, what kind of person always avoids everyone and never speaks to them!!!"

He stopped as he lightly touched his lips with his fingers, "But she had really warm lips, it felt nice…… oh dammit, I'm only 8, I'm not supposed to be thinking these thoughts!!!" He grabbed his head and started shaking it fiercely, "Damn you 'Jii-chan, for being so smart!!! Why did you pass your brains onto me, you stupid old coot!!!"

Ranma paused in his ranting as he heard screams from the distance and was about to run back to his home, only to bump into a teary Robin, "Oi, what's wrong with you?" She didn't answer as she just ran passed him towards the beach.

"What the hell, why's she crying?" He questioned to himself as he walked back to the 'Tree of Knowledge.' He was about to open the door, but stopped when he heard voices speaking in hushed tones, "She's clearly following her mother's path," a female voice stated.

"She doesn't know yet, of what took place just the other day," He heard his grandfather say, "Robin's mother has already been captured. There's nothing more we can do, Olvia's fate has already been written in stone."

'_Olvia-san?!?!'_

Four days later, Ranma was walking down the beach in hopes of finding Robin. He's seen her going there several times during the past few days, carrying food, and was curious as to what she was up to. The reason he didn't do this sooner was because he was contemplating on whether or not he should tell Robin about her mother. _'Olvia-san… I've heard such great things about her and her husband from 'Jii-chan. She's someone who's supposed to be really strong, but I guess you have to be, to leave behind someone you love very deeply for an important mission.'_

"Dereshi!!!" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the oddest sound, _'Dereshi? What a strange word. Hmmm… that voice sounded like Robin too.'_

"Good, good, dereshishishishi!!!" A loud voice complimented, "You're getting much better at laughing, Robin." Ranma peeked out from behind the mountain to see a giant laughing weirdly, even more surprising was the fact that Robin was sitting beside him laughing the same way as well.

"What in West Blue is going on?" He quietly wondered.

"Saul, I have to go now," Robin told him, "Obaa-san's probably going to be angry with me for taking the bread and jam, so I need to buy some more before she realizes it's gone."

"Dereshishi, take care then Robin and be careful," Saul laughed.

"Hai!!!" She hopped off the rock and quickly ran off, "I hope the market isn't closed…" When she turned the mountain corner, she froze at the sight of Ranma casually leaning on the wall, looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"You got a new friend, huh?" He asked, which she responded with a hesitant nod. Ranma raised an eyebrow at her saddened expression and dashed away her doubts, "Oi, don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone about your giant friend." Robin's face brightened afterwards, and they began walking towards the village together, "So when'd you meet him?"

"Four days ago," She answered, "I found him washed up on the beach shore, and we became friends."

"Wow, looks like you **are** capable of making friends after all," Robin sadly lowered her head and shook her head, "No, it's only because we were both alone……"

"What are you saying, stupid?" Ranma muttered, "You're not alone, you got 'Jii-chan and the rest of the scholars……"

Robin still looked depressed, "But, it's not the same."

"… and you got me too." Robin looked up in surprise, and saw Ranma with his head turned away from her, probably in embarrassment, "You see, you got plenty of people in your life. That giant just counts as one more friend you have, seems like a nice guy too."

They continued their walk in awkward silence, "By the way, why'd you run out of your party bawling like a little baby…?" Ranma questioned, "You know, if you don't mind talking about it."

Robin just puffed up her cheeks in irritation, "It's because Dr. Clover and the others wouldn't let me study the 'Void History' with them!!! He was treating me like a child……" She trailed off when she noticed Ranma wasn't beside her anyway, and turned around to see him looking at her with wide eyes.

"Void History?" He mumbled in shock, "Y-you… you know about the poneglyphs?!?!?!"

She tentatively answered with a nod, "Yeah, what's the big deal about it? It's just a piece of history from what I read on the big rock; I don't see what the big deal is."

Robin flinched when Ranma suddenly grabbed her arms and gripped a little too hard, "Ranma, you're hurting me…"

"What did you mean by what you read?" Ranma hastily asked with a twitch of the eye, "Can you really read the poneglyphs?!?!"

Robin was on the verge of tears as she nervously nodded, and he let go of her and stepped back in horror. He was panting in a loss of breath and sweat poured down his face, _'Ro-Robin… can read them too… oh god, I can't let anyone else find out about this or else…s- she'll be taken away from me…'_

"Robin, listen to me very carefully," He quietly told her, "Don't tell anyone that you can read those things alright?"

"Why not?" She whimpered and rubbed her arm. For a kid so small, he was really strong!!!

"Just don't okay? If you do, you'll never get to see Jii-chan or any of the scholars again……" Ranma stopped himself before he could mention her mother as well. Robin had every right to know that Olvia was back, but with this new information brought to his attention, it'll be best if she doesn't interact with her mother, especially if the Marines are involved with her.

'_It may seem cruel, but this is the only way she'll be safe!!!'_ He thought with a clench of his tiny fist.

The next day, Ranma was walking around the village, bored out of his mind. _'Stupid Jii-chan, why'd he wake me up and then kick me out. It's Saturday, it's my right as a kid to sleep past noon!!!'_ He thought with a yawn. Just as he was passing by a jewelry store, something caught his eye, _'…… now that's pretty,'_ He thought in awe as he stared at a ruby and sapphire choker-necklace, it was real to boot!!! _'Come to think of it, I didn't get the weirdo a present either…'_ Ranma leaned closer to the window to check out the price and felt his mouth go dry, _'… What the hell!!! 120,000 Beli, for that piece of junk!!!'_

He reluctantly took out his pirate-skull wallet and stared at the money he had, coincidently it was exactly the same amount as the necklace's cost. "Oh man… I was planning on buying a cool sword today too, so I could practice being a pirate," He whispered in agony then gritted his teeth, "Stupid girl better appreciate this, I had to do a lot of crappy jobs to get this money."

Ranma slowly walked into the shop and a few minutes later came out with a bag in hand, and an empty wallet. "Well, at least they put it in a nice box, so it won't get damaged," He sighed, and started walking towards the direction where Robin lived when all of a sudden, people started charging down the streets, to the west shore.

"Hurry, flee the town!!!"

"Those marines are up to something!!!"

'_Marines, here?!?!'_ Ranma quickly ran towards the Tree of Knowledge but was slowed down by the fact that he had a lot of people to get through, "Get the hell out of my way!!!"

"They said that all the scholars' committed a crime!!!"

'_The scholars?!?!'_ He tried to push his way through the crowd even faster, "Would you bastards get out of my way already, Jii-chan!!! Minna (everyone)!!!"

"…Ohara has learned too much!!! Prepare for attack." Ranma got close enough to the "Tree of Knowledge" to see his beloved grandfather get shot by one of the marines, _'No……'_

"Doctor!!!!" Robin cried out in shock and worry.

"You bastards, how could you!!!" The other scholars shouted as they rushed to their fallen comrade.

"Ahahahaha!!! Now I'll use this Golden Den-Den Mushi I got from Admiral Sengoku…" Spandine said as he took out the snail phone, and pressed the button, "… to trigger the Buster Call!!! Why don't you people stay awhile, the real show's about to begin. Hahahaha…… "

"Oh god, look!!!" One of the scholars screamed as he pointed at the tree, "The tree of knowledge is on fire!!!"

"You government trash, what the hell are you bastards thinking!!!"

"There's no need for this, I thought all you were going to do was execute us!!!"

"Oi, just stop your damn whining already," Spandine cruelly said, "That fire was probably just caused by the explosion earlier, besides it's not like anything important is going to get destroyed."

"Don't be a fool, do you realize how many one-of-a-kind documents we have stored in there!!!" A scholar yelled in anger.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot," One of the marines threatened as he pointed his rifle at the scholar's head.

"Forget it, these idiots are all going to die anyway. Let's just go already," Spandine announced.

"Clear the way!!!"

"Do whatever you can to put the fire out!!!"

"Pass the water over here!!!"

"Get the books out of the library, save as many as you can!!!"

"Oi, bring that woman along," Spandine told one of agents, referring to Olivia, "There's still one thing only she knows, we can't kill her until after we get that information out of her."

"Robin, don't just stand there, hurry and escape while you still can," Clover mumbled.

Robin just continued to stand there staring at the woman being dragged away, with tears in her eyes, "Are… ARE YOU MY MOTHER!!!" She asked with a scream.

"What's this now? You have a kid?" Spandine wondered.

"No," Olvia answered with tears flowing down her face, "She must have me confused with someone else."

'_Please forgive me Robin, I don't want you to become the daughter of a criminal.'_

"I-I'm Robin!!!" She exclaimed, "I've grown up now… Don't you remember me!!! I've been waiting all this time for you to come back home!!!"

'_Don't say it, Robin!!!'_ Ranma desperately thought as he ran as fast as he could, _'Jii-chan… I'm almost there!!!'_

'_I'm sorry, Ranma…'_ Robin silently apologized, "I-I studied so hard to make you proud!!! I'm an archeologist now, I can even read the poneglyphs!!!"

This news shocked everyone, "That brat can…?!?!" Spandine mumbled in shock.

"It can't be… stop it, Robin!!!" Clover pleaded.

"So please!!!" Robin begged, "Please let me be you, Kaa-san!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!"

"Robin…" Olvia whimpered.

Just then huge explosions started erupting all over the 'Tree of Knowledge.' No… not just the tree, but all over the island. "What the hell's going on!!!" Spandine shouted in fear, "Why are they commencing the bombardment while we're still on the island!!!"

"They're directing the attacks at the 'Tree of Knowledge,' those bastards!!!"

"Dammit all, how low can they get!!!"

"This is the power of the World Government," Clover remarked, "This is what they were planning to do from the very beginning."

"Chief, that girl said she was an archaeologist …" A CP9 agent pointed at a surprised Robin.

"Whether or not that's true, we don't have time to worry about that!!!" Spandine howled as he ran towards the marine ships, "If we stay here any longer then we'll get killed as well, just remember her face for the future!!!"

"There it is boys, we're almost clear!!!" Spandine exclaimed, just before a blur tackled him from the side and started pounding on his face with a flurry of punches.

"You asshole, how could you shoot my jii-chan!!!" Ranma hollered in anger as he continued his assault, "Die, you heartless bastard!!!"

"Get him …" Spandine's plea was cut short by a small fist, "Off…" Another punch, "Of me!!!" He felt a front tooth become loose by a rather strong punch.

"Rankyaku!!!" The two CP9 members each used a blurring kick to create a kamikaze-blade which cut open the boy's chest, and sent him flying into the ground.

"Gah!!!" Ranma cried out, and his battered body twitched on the floor every so often.

"Chief, are you okay?" An agent asked as he helped his superior officer up. Spandine just spitted out a tooth and growled in pure rage, then he dashed over to Ranma and started stomping on his open wounds, "You piece of trash, how dare you touch my beautiful face!!!"

Ranma screamed in pain at every kick, which eventually came to a stop. "Hahaha, it doesn't matter anyway since I'm getting the last laugh, you sack of garbage!!!" Spandine mercilessly exclaimed, then kicked the moaning boy one last time before making his way back towards the ships, "Come, let's get out of here!!!"

As the marines left, the boy slowly tried to get up but couldn't find the strength to do so, "You cowards…" Ranma mumbled, "You weaklings can't even kill a little kid……" He looked up to see a cannonball falling his way, "D-dammit all to hell."

'_So this is how it's going to end, huh?'_ Ranma thought in resignment, _'This sucks, I never even got to say goodbye to Jii-chan. Hell, I never even got a chance to give Robin her expensive gift either.'_

He closed his eyes and waited for the excruciating pain to happen, but after several seconds all he heard was the sound of an explosion but he didn't feel anything, _'That's strange, is getting blown up to pieces supposed to be this painless?'_

Ranma slowly opened his eyes to see a big man standing above him, "Who're you, and what happened to that cannonball?"

"That's not important," The strange man replied, then helped the boy back to his feet, "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm okay," Ranma whispered as he tried to take a step only to fall on his knees, then he lightly touched the cross-shaped cut on his chest and flinched, "Ow… stupid injury."

The stranger took out a jar and applied some kind of jelly on his wounds, "Here, this will help you heal faster and stop infection as well."

"Thanks, sorry mister but I have to go!!!" Ranma scrambled back to his feet and rush over to what was left of the 'Tree of Knowledge.'

"Don't worry, young man…" The stranger softly said, "We'll definitely meet again."

"Oyaji (Pops)!!!" He turned around to see several people running towards him, "Where did you go off to like that? Eh, why's your arm blackened like that?!"

The left arm of the strange man was slightly burnt due to the fact that he took the full impact of the cannonball from before. "…… I tripped on a campfire." He lied causing his crewmates to facefault.

"JII-CHAN!!!!!!!" A pained cry was heard throughout the forest making everyone look up in shock, "What the hell was that?"

"Hmmm… get back to the ship. I'll be there as soon as I can, but there's something I need to do first," With that said, the man quickly ran towards Ranma, and found him on his knees, crying into his hands. Before him was the giant tree completely set on fire, collapsing in various places.

"Jii-chan!!! Olvia-san!!! Minna (everyone)!!!!!!!" Ranma shouted, hoping that someone would answer him, "Please!!! Somebody say something!!!!!!"

"It's too late…" The stranger declared, "Nobody could have gotten out of that. The greatest archeologists in the world have all chosen this tree to be their final resting place."

"Shut up!!! That's not true!!!" The young boy loudly protested, "Jii-chan and the others wouldn't just give up their lives so easily, there's still so much to learn out there in the world, they wouldn't die just yet……!!!!!!"

Ranma clamped up when the man slapped him across the face, and sent him barreling to the ground. "Don't be so disrespectful, punk…" He whispered as he poured liquor on the ground to show his respect, "You shouldn't be screaming like that in front of your loved ones' graves."

"Tell me, gaki (brat)…" He asked the curled-up Ranma, who was crying endlessly, "What did your grandfather want you to become?"

"He… he wanted me to become an archeologist like him."

"Is that what you wanted to be?" The man asked again.

"No," Ranma replied and start bawling even harder, "I told him I didn't want to be a recorder of history, because it was boring and only a loser with no life would waste their time doing that."

"I see…" The strange man breathed out, "So what is it that you really want to be?"

"A pirate…" The stranger raised an eyebrow in surprise, "For heaven's sakes gaki, why do you want to go into such a dangerous profession?"

"Be… because I wanted Jii-chan to see that I was fighting against the same world government that he was fighting against," Ranma muttered as his body started to shake from crying again, "I wanted to show him that I was fighting to protect the history that he loved so much!!!"

The man's eyes widened at the boy's answer, "I thought you said you hated history?"

"I never said that, you prick!!!" Ranma screamed in fury, "I said I hated the idea of dedicating my life to history!!! But how can I hate something that my grandfather and the rest of my 'family' loved so much!!! History is a precious commodity that everyone needs!!! Without history, how can there possibly be a future!!!"

"…What's your name, gaki?" The man asked as he picked the tired and weary boy up in his arms.

"Ranma, Saotome Ranma," He whispered still trying to contain his tears, he didn't want to continue crying in front of a perfect stranger.

"Well Ranma, my name is Edward Newgate," The now identified man replied, causing Ranma to look at him in shock.

"You're Shi… Shirohige (Whitebeard)…" The small child managed to stutter out before everything went dark.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Comments (R&R)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alright here we go, I was originally planning a whole bunch of different things but honestly recent One Piece chapters besides that Black beard crap got me completely excited to continue this story in another direction.

It's still going to be a Ranma/One Piece fusion but with the introduction of the new energy system in OP, otherwise known as Haki, I'll be having Ranma use this energy system. But that isn't to say that he isn't going to get an Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit) in the future…

I'm going to alter the timeline a bit so that Ranma can still meet with Gol D. Roger, basically I'm going to make Gol D. Roger's capture and execution take place 2 years after the Ohara Incident instead of it before 2 year before. I'll be changing all the things that happen in those 2 years so everything's matches up with current OP storyline.

On a sidenote, I'll be changing Sinobi of Legends completely as well to update it to canon and because I think a lot of stuff that was good to me years ago is complete crap now.


	2. Whitebeard Pirates

**Ohara Devils**

**By CrossoverFanatic**

**Chapter 2 – Whitebeard Pirates **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters who are originally from Ranma 1/2 or One Piece… even if I could own them, I'd much rather prefer to just create my own characters that can rival them in every shape and form.

**Summary:** Ranma's journey to becoming the greatest pirate, well not really…

* * *

"characters talking"

'_characters thinking'_

**flashback**

**

* * *

Current Time (20 Years before present One Piece)**

"…sure this was such a wise decision, Oyaji (pops)?"

Ranma groggily awoke to the sound of this question being asked, weird but he felt like the ground was rocking up and down. He smacked his lips a few times, before flopping back onto the bed and covering himself with a blanket.

"I have to agree with Marco on this, he's only a kid. He'll just become a hindrance to us."

Ranma just groaned and turned over. Geez, who was making all that racket? Maybe Jii-chan was entertaining guests…

Jii-chan…?

"Jii-chan!!!" Ranma shouted as he completely woke up, and jumped off the wooden floor. He stared, with wide-eyes, at the unfamiliar faces in the unfamiliar environment and his sight started to get blurry. Tears poured down his face, and he fell onto his knees and covered his face with his hands, "JII-CHAN!!! WAHHH!!!"

A boy with spiky blond hair tried to calm the crying kid down in the most delicate way possible, "Oi, stop crying already you little brat. Man, you're freakin' annoying." Too bad, he didn't know how to do that.

Ranma just glared at the bastard while furiously wiping his tears away, "Shut the hell up or I'll kick your ass, you fruity looking bastard!!! Who the hell wears their hair like that anyway?!"

"Hahahaha, Thatch, you really going to let a diaper wearing crybaby talk to you like that, even though your hair style is weird man," a large boy wearing armor laughed out.

"Shut up Jozu, you're one to talk, I've seen ironing boards that aren't as flat as your face!!!" Thatch yelled back in anger, causing the two boys to glare at each other before wrestling themselves to the ground.

"I don't have a flat face, you ugly pineapple head!!!"

"Yea right, I'll have you know this hair style is the latest thing in south blue!!! Anyone who's cool is wearing it like this!!!"

While everyone was laughing at the antics of their crewmates, Ranma could only look on in confusion. "What the hell is wrong with these people, I need to get out of here," he whispered to himself right before he heard heavy footsteps behind him and a huge shadow covered over his small body. He looked back to see the biggest man he's ever seen before, other than that giant friend of Robin.

'_Robin…'_ Ranma thought in sadness as the image of the cute girl popped up in his head right before he started to cry again.

Whitebeard looked at the young boy who began to cry again and just groaned, "Oi gaki (brat), how long are you going to be crying for?"

This caused the two boys wrestling on the floor and everyone else in the deck to look at the pair. The sobbing boy just growled and rushed the older man, only to cry out in pain when he was swiftly kicked into the opposite wall.

"You bastard," Ranma sniffed as he shakily got back to his feet, "I don't care who the hell you are!!! How can you act like nothing's happened?! My entire family's gone because of those stupid marines…!!"

"Who says I'm ignoring what's happened? Thousands of people were mercilessly killed off by the government's declaration of war. I can't ignore something so serious," Whitebeard walked towards the exit along with his swordsman and navigator, "But know this gaki, what's done is done. There's nothing that can be done to change the past, so there's no point in beating yourself up for what's happened. The only thing you can do is walk forward into the future and fulfill your dreams……" He turned his head to stare at Ranma, "Didn't you say that you wanted to become a pirate to make your grandfather proud? So instead of crying like a little baby, you should be trying your best to become a pirate of the seas."

Ranma glared at the man's back as he and his crew walked off. "Oyaji's right you know," He turned his head to see a blond hair kid with mop-like hair looking at him with a dull expression, "You can't dwell in the past and succumb to depression, you should live… live for the people you love…!!! After all, if you won't carry on their memories, who will?"

"By the way, name's Marco. You should do well to remember everyone's name since you might be here for a while, I guess." With that said, he walked away leaving the poor boy by himself.

'_Live, huh?'_ He thought in sadness, _'How can I live…? What's the point of fulfilling your dreams, if… if you have no one to share it with?'_

He slowly dragged his feet towards his backpack and took out a book, detailing the history about Ohara Island. As he stared at the book with teary eyes, he recalled an important lecture his grandfather once gave him……

** ======== Ohara (4 Years ago) ====== **

**A 4-year old Ranma popped his bubble gum and his face got covered in green goo. "Ranma, pay attention!!!" He jerked up at the angry shout and immediately straightened up. Dr. Clover walked over to his grandson and peeled the gum off his face and wiped his face of the sticky residue with a napkin ignoring his cry of pain, "What I'm about to tell you is very important." **

**Clover opened up a collapsible-pointer and slam it against a map of the world, "History!!!" He yelled out causing the young boy to jump, "… without it, we would not have been able to discover as much as we did about our ancestors and what they accomplished in their lifetimes. It's thanks to these books that we get the chance to see through a window to the past." **

**He knelt down in front of the boy, and lightly patted his head, "Always remember this Ranma, history is very precious to humanity. History is proof that we existed, and that we've accomplished great deeds and helped to improve the world. With these books, we can learn from past mistakes made by our ancestors and pave the road to the future for children like you. Without history, how will anyone remember the past? Take pride in the fact that you hold within you the blood of many great archaeologists and make known throughout the world of everything that has happen and everything that will happen……" **

**Clover sweatdropped when the boy suddenly tilted over and began snoring. He got an anger mark on his forehead, and bonked his grandson over the head, "Pay attention, Ranma!!!" **

** ======== End Flashback ======= **

Ranma curled his body into a ball and started to cry again, "Jii-chan… I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect anyone…" He raised his head a little to eye the history book that spilled out of his backpack that he always carried around, "Jii-chan, minna (everyone), you all risk your lives to uncover and protect the history of the world, the least I can do is continue your legacy and risk my own life as well." His eyes narrowed and clenched his fist as he thought of the Marines and the World Government, "… but I swear I'll make those bastards pay."

He opened up his backpack and put the history book back in, but then took out a photo album and skimmed through some of the images of his past. "Robin…" He stared at the picture of him and the young girl kissing at her birthday party, one of the scholars must have put it in, they always did like to root through his stuff just to annoy him. Just the thought of his deceased family caused him to sniffle in sadness. "… I wonder, are you still alive, Robin? I know Jii-chan and Olvia-san wouldn't let anything happen to you. If you are still alive… don't worry, I'll come for you soon. Just hang in there and be strong, you're not alone…"

He closed the photo album and put it back in his backpack. Wiping the tears off his face, he walked out the exit, and towards his new future, _'Everyone… I'll make you proud of me.'

* * *

_

"Edward Newgate," Whitebeard tilted his head down to look at the small boy who barged into his room without fear or hesistation. _'How long as it been since someone had the gall to look at me with those type of eyes,'_ He thought in amusement as he looked at the boy glaring at him with such emotion.

"You said your name was Edward Newgate right?" Ranma asked still glaring at the huge man who kicked him before, "The only person I know by that name is an infamous pirate called Shirohige (Whitebeard). Are you really him?"

"And if I am…?"

"Then I want to know one thing, what was a big time pirate like you doing on Ohara anyway?" He didn't think it was possible but the boy started to glare at him with even more ferocity, "Did you have anything to do with what those marine bastards did to my home?! If you did…"

Ranma would have said more had he not been blown back into the wall by the sudden burst of Haki that erupted by the man. The small boy painfully lifted his head to stare at the man, _'no, not a man, someone like him can't be considered anything less than a monster,'_ this monster standing before him in complete fear as he glowed a fearsome light.

"You cheeky little brat, I should throw you out into the ocean for implying that I had anything to do with that deplorable act, I may be a pirate but there's a limit to what any person can do without feeling dirty about themselves!!!" Whitebeard glared at the boy with his eyes glowing with Haki, to Ranma he looked like some kind of demon ready to wreak havoc on him. "Even I wouldn't stoop as low as to commit such a crime like the marines did," He shook his head lightly and forced himself to calm down before he ended up destroying his own ship, "The only reason that me and my crew even went there was because we intercepted a Buster Call transmission."

"Buster Call…?" Ranma repeated the strange words again, wondering what exactly this Buster Call was, it didn't even sound Japanese.

"Yes, the Buster Call and don't interrupt brat, it's bad manners" Whitebeard wrinkled his eyes in amusement as Ranma just puffed up his cheeks at that since it wasn't the first time he's been told that. "The Buster Call is a fearsome thing that the Marines use to target a single area that has been deemed too dangerous to leave alone. Even I'm forced to consider it a bothersome threat since it consists of 10 heavy warships and 5 vice-admirals," Ranma's eyes widened in shock as he began to comprehend how far the marines had gone to silence his grandfather and the other scholars. _'Was what they were doing really that dangerous…?'_

"Imagine my surprise when I realized exactly which island had been targeted," Ranma turned his full attention back to the man as he continued. "Ohara Island, home to some of the most brilliant minds in the world, a place that had few weapons and near zero defense. This peaceful little island had been considered dangerous enough to warrant a Buster Call. I had gone to tell the marines that Ohara was now under the temporary protection of Whitebeard and that any action against it would be a declaration of war but by the time I reached there, it was far too late."

"Temporary?" The boy questioned angered that any help that might have saved his home would be so limited, "Why only a temporary protection, nobody on Ohara deserved this!!"

Whitebeard scoffed at that, "That's obvious gaki, but if I decided to help every single island that needs help or was going through some trouble that was unwarranted then this entire world be have the symbol of Whitebeard protecting them." He knelt down and looked straight into the eyes of the young boy to show that his next sentence was entirely sincere, "It wasn't until I heard that the reason for this execution was because the archeologists were only doing what comes naturally to them that I made my decision that Ohara would be under my protection for as long as I draw breath, no one should be punished just for living their lives."

The boy angrily punched the floor causing it to crack, his small body started to shake in anger as the situation became clearer. "That's what I don't understand! Jii-chan and the others weren't doing anything to hurt anyone!! All they were doing was studying the history of the world, all they wanted to do was learn more and educate others!!! Why did they have to kill everyone on the island?!?!"

"Studying poneglyphs isn't something that the World Government can just ignore even if it is just for historic purposes," The boy quickly raised his head to look at the man in shock. _'How did he know about that?'_

"How did you know about that?" He repeated his thought out loud.

"…You know about those things, do you?" That retort caused the young boy to cringe knowing that he unintentionally let loose a dangerous secret. Whitebeard seemed to just ignore this fact and continued.

"Rumors arose a few months ago that the scholars of Ohara had been secretly studying a poneglyph. Of course, these were rumors without much evidence so those who heard about it pretty much dismissed it since nobody thought that the smartest people on the planet would be dumb enough to possess such a dangerous item." Whitebeard's long sigh had told Ranma how much sadness and regret the older man was holding, "I should have known that something like a dumb law couldn't keep true historians from uncovering more facts about the past, but I never would have imagined that the Government would retaliate with a Buster Call of all things."

"Gaki…" Whitebeard addressed the young boy who had suffered and lost much at such a young age, "Hold your head up high and never forget your upbringing, be proud of the fact that knowledge had overcome a brute strength that most people wouldn't dare cross. Even though they may be gone, to me the winner of that battle is obvious."

At hearing this, Ranma once against shed tears only this time they were tears of pride knowing that his family died defending their beliefs and never once thought about stopping what they were doing even in the face of total obliteration.

Whitebeard looked at the boy who stopped crying and now stood with his back straightened looking at him with his eyes glassy from holding his tears in and made his decision. Walking out of his room, patting Ranma on his head as he passed him, he called out for one of his youngest yet one of his strongest sons.

"Marco, get over here!!"

The mop-haired boy lazily walked down the stairs still wearing that dull expression from before and made his way to his captain, "Let me guess, you're officially letting the kid stay?" Marco asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Whitebeard's only response was to let out a huge laugh, "Gurarararararara…"

Marco could only roll his eyes at that and sigh, "Wonderful, I have to play babysitter…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Ranma stood in front of the still dulled-expression boy who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. _'What's this guy's problem, it's not like I want to see your ugly face either, mop-head!'_ He looked around to see many of the crew was looking at them with an amused expression, all glad that Marco got stuck with the kid instead of them.

"Alright then…" Marco's first words, after a nearly a minute of silence contemplating why his Oyaji always gave him the troublesome assignments, "Well then, the first thing we'll have to do to assess your fighting level, granted it's not mandatory to be a fighter on a pirate ship, but on this particular ship…" He trailed off chuckling to himself as well as causing everyone else to laugh but the scowling boy standing before him.

'_Am I missing a joke here or something?'_

"What the hell is so funny?! What is this, a clown ship or something?!" Ranma yelled out annoyed that he didn't understand enough to laugh with them, like any kid his age he didn't like being left out.

Chuckling to himself for a few seconds, Marco quickly maintained his composure again and to Ranma's eternal annoyance, his face settled back on his trademarked dulled-expression. "Well like I was saying, you don't need to be a fighter to be a pirate but on this ship you probably won't survive without at least knowing the basics," Marco didn't even know why he bothered with the lie since the chances of one surviving as part of the Whitebeard crew were small unless you were monstrously strong. Hell, the lowest bounty that was residing among any of the 16 divisions was worth 60 million Beli.

Not for the first time he wondered what Oyaji was thinking bringing a kid that hasn't even hit puberty aboard the ship, _'I'll be completely shocked if the kid doesn't get killed or has a limb blown off the next time we meet one of our enemies.'_

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound filled the air startling Marco from his thoughts and he turned his attention back to the suddenly red faced boy. "Ummm… can I get something to eat first? I haven't eaten for a while…" Ranma quieted down after hearing the entire deck burst into laughter afterwards.

"Hahahahaha, he's just like a little kid!!!"

"Does little baby want his bottle of milk?!?!"

"Maybe he wants us to cradle him and rock him to sleep next!!!"

Ranma's face reddened even more and his small hands tightened up into fists and before he could shout at the assholes to shut up, he was blown away by a rather strong hit to the stomach.

"Gah!!!" He curled up into a ball clutching at his midsection, "What the fuck…" He painfully looked up to see Marco still in a punching position looking at him with that same freakin' expression he's been wearing since everything started but his eyes held anger like when he accused Whitebeard of affiliating with the Marine's plans to destroy Ohara.

Everyone was silenced by this rare act of emotion from the usually calm Marco, even Whitebeard who had been looking on from his seat at the highest point of the ship was wondering what had bought about such a reaction.

"Do you think this is a game, you damn little punk?" Marco muttered while walking towards him, "If you're even thinking about walking along with same path as Whitebeard, you better be taking this more seriously…" Picking Ranma up by his shirt, he yelled in his face "You piece of shit, if this is the attitude you're going to keep up, you'll be dead the moment a battle breaks out!!! The enemies we face on a daily basis aren't so kind that they won't kill a puke-faced kid like you!!!"

"Hey dammit, all I wanted to know was if I could get something to eat, what the hell's your problem…?!?!" Ranma's head was blown back as Marco punched him rather hard across his cheek. Before he could hit him again he caught the boy's fist as it was coming down for a second hit, and turned his body so that he had Marco's arm bent against his back in a perfect textbook hammerlock.

To say that Marco was shocked was an understatement in fact everyone had a surprised expression on their face except for Whitebeard who was only looking on amused at the whole thing.

Before Marco could do anything else, Ranma quickly locked in the boy's other arm and bent his body backwards, lifting him up by his arms and delivered a double underhook suplex that landed the mop-haired boy right on the back of his head.

Due to the size difference between the two, Ranma couldn't get enough leverage for his suplex to do much damage so Marco managed to recover rather quickly and rolled back to his feet instantly. _'That little puke-face, I'm going to…'_ His thought process was cut off as he felt like his head was about to get ripped off as a vicious kick struck him under the chin causing his body to bounce a few times across the wooden floor before coming to a stop. Marco landed on his back in a daze, looking up at the sunny sky with blurry eyes only to see a rapidly falling shadow enter his view right before he felt an incredible pain to his face and everything went dark.

Ranma was breathing hard as he jumped pretty high to land the finishing punch right into older boy's face. It was obvious to everyone present that Marco was knocked out especially since his eyes were rolled back in his head, not to mention his nose might have been broken due to the fact that it was bloody and swollen.

The entire deck was silent with the exception of the young boy who was now sitting down holding his still hurting stomach, grumbling that he was even hungrier now and the unique laughter of their captain.

"Gurarararararara!!!"

* * *

Marco awoke to a feeling of intense pain from his face; in fact his whole head hurt, it felt like some took a sledgehammer and just went to town on him.

"I can't believe you got your ass kicked by a baby, you must feel like crap right now."

He turned his head to see Jozu and Thatch sitting nearby, he sneered at the larger tanned boy who had said the statement. "Shut up, I don't even know what the hell happened there, who would have thought a book nerd had moves like that…"

Thatch chuckled at remembering the shock on Marco's face after he got his arm locked in a hammerlock, not that his face was much better but he wasn't about to let Marco know that. "That was hilarious when he countered your punch, you looked like your eyes were going to pop out, wish we could have taken a picture and frame that moment," Thatch and Joze started to laugh hysterically, while Marco started to snarl in anger. He would have hit the two idiots next to him but he could barely move his head without feeling dizzy.

'_Weird, given the kid's rather small frame and the height and weight difference, there's no way he could have done this much damage to me with just a kick and a punch…'_ It was so confusing to him, there's no way that he of all people could have gotten knocked out with just 2 attacks, not counting the suplex since it barely did anything to him.

Granted, he got caught off guard and didn't get a proper defense going on but still he knew he could handle a lot more pain than a hit to the chin and face. He was proud of the fact that he could count the people who could knock him out that quickly on only one hand; and those people didn't even count!!! They were all monsters like Oyaji, Rogers, Golden Leo, Sengoku, and Garp!!! Who wouldn't get their asses kicked by those legendary figures!!!

But here was a situation that was unknown to him, a kid 7 years old younger than him had done what only monsters should have been capable of doing…

'_Just what the hell did that kid do…?'_

"Seriously though, what happened Marco?" He looked at Thatch who had a rare look of seriousness to him, "Me, Jozu, and pretty much everyone on this ship knows exactly how strong you are and how huge your pain threshold is. I know you were caught with your pants down man but how did that kid manage to knock you out?"

"I don't know…" Marco looked sullen and lowered his head. Honestly! He didn't know, he was wondering the same fucking thing himself just a few moments ago!!!

"Well don't worry man, the doc gave you a clean bill of health. Although you have a major concussion and a deep fracture to your nose but other than that, you should be fine in a few days, maybe even less than a day given your resilience." Marco looked relieved at Thatch's news, he didn't want to be kept out of action for too long just because he underestimated a kid in what was supposed to be a training lesson.

Just then, the door slammed open and walked in the reason why he was bedridden in the first place. Ranma didn't look happy as he carried over a tray of food and drink, he didn't know why he had to do this. After finally getting a meal, he had been told by Whitebeard to take this tray over to Marco, and when he protested the stupid old man kicked him again!!! _'What the hell is wrong with everyone on this ship, do they just like hitting people for no reason?!'_

Seriously, why did he have to play butler, that asshole started it in the first place. All he wanted to know was if he could get some food and he got a punch to the gut!!! "Here's lunch… asshole…" Ranma mumbled, dropping the tray on the table almost causing the drink to tip over, "I didn't spit in it or anything, just in case you were wondering."

The three individuals in the room sweatdropped at hearing the last part, and eyed the food with a suspicious gaze. They were wondering if the young boy was really petty enough to spit in the food.

"Uhhh, thanks… I think," Marco stated pushing the food away with a slight grimace, and picked up the cup to drink when he looked at the water with the same suspicion as he gave the food. Also the boy whistling innocently wasn't helping matters.

Jozu stopped looking at the food like it was the plague and turned his attention to the boy, "You got some good moves there kid, surprised the hell out of all of us." He felt like he said the right thing as the boy's chest puffed up in pride and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Yea, I was the best fighter on Ohara, nobody could beat me!! Not even adults!!! Bwahahahaha!!!" Everyone sweatdropped and looked at him weirdly as he started to flex his tiny muscles. What they didn't know was that the worst Ranma had to fight was bullies and drunks, nobody of real skill or power but to a little kid beating anybody is an act worth praising.

Marco tried to clear his throat to get the boy's attention but the pain in his head prevented him from doing it loud enough so he just ended up splashing his water at him. "Hey!!!" Ranma shouted indigently, "What the hell, why do you keep picking on me?!?!"

He ignored the shouts of revenge and violence coming from the boy, "So puke-face…" To him, that was officially the brat's new nickname. He felt a sense of satisfaction as seeing the boy's brow tick in irritation.

"Yes mop-head?" Apparently Ranma adopted a new nickname for him as well causing Jozu and Thatch to snicker while Marco's own brow ticked in annoyance.

"How'd you learn how to fight like that? I would have thought by being raised by a bunch of brains, that someone like you wouldn't have known how to use techniques like the ones you used." Ranma took on a look of shyness and shifted his foot from side to side.

"Well I learned them from books you know," Causing Marco, Jozu, and Thatch to look at him in surprise, not believing that a bunch of books could make anyone a good fighter, "Books contain more than just words you know, Jii-chan collected all types of literature even those that he would never read just because he loved books so much. But there was only so much reading stories and history I could do before I got bored."

Sitting down on a chair to get more comfortable, Ranma continued "So I was exploring around that bigass library we lived in and I found a bunch of martial arts training manuals, when I told Jii-chan that I wanted to learn how to fight he hit me with one of his heavier books then grounded me indefinitely. He tried to hide the manuals but he sucked at hiding anything, so I found them again rather easily." He chuckled as he remembered when he got caught trying to find them and quickly counter his Jii-chan by asking him what these naked lady books were doing here. Then he shuddered remembering that's when Jii-chan tried to teach him about the birds and the bees, what a disaster that had been…

"I started training 3 years ago pretty much nonstop, I practiced a lot on these bullies that liked to pick on a friend of mine," Ranma's face soured as he recalled all those punks that never left Robin alone. _'Those punks thought twice about picking on her after I got through with them, even though I know they still bullied her whenever I wasn't there knowing that Robin wouldn't bother me for help.'_

"Never really knew if I could stand toe to toe against an actual fighter until today so I guess I could thank you for that," But then Ranma turned his head with a irritated expression, "But I'm not cause you're an asshole!!!"

"How am I an asshole, you little prick?!" Marco loudly countered while Jozu and Thatch were dying from laughter on the floor.

"Because you hit me!!!"

"I hit you because you were taking pirate life too lightly!!!"

"No I wasn't, I was just hungry!!!" Ranma then scooped up Marco's food dish, "In fact, I'm still hungry so I'm going to eat your food mop-head!!!" He then devoured as much of the food as he could before Marco tackled him to the ground.

"You little puke-face, give that back!!!" He didn't care that his head was still hurting or the fact that his food was being eaten, all he cared about was teaching this brat a lesson.

All of a sudden, a tall moustached man entered the room, "Jozu, Thatch get out here now. Marco you're to stay in bed, we can handle this without you. Keep the kid here with you too, Oyaji's orders."

"Vista, what's going on?" Marco asked as he continued to hold the now quieted boy's head to the floor, Jozu and Thatch has already left. Ranma didn't make any move of escaping the grip the older boy had on him as he too wanted to know what was going on.

"We got a interception from a marine ship, so we're all preparing just in case we need to fight," Vista then left the room closing the door on his way out.

Marco was curious why everyone was being called just for something so minor when he felt it… a steady rise of Haki coming from the young boy beneath him. _'No way, this Haki is way too strong…'_

"Marines……" Ranma growled in anger, things may have been going well for him right now but it was all at the expense of his family, his friends, his home, everything he held dear. Meeting Whitebeard, getting to be on an actual pirate ship, experiencing his first real fight, all of this was because the Marines destroyed his life…

With a sudden burst of strength, he threw Marco off of him and ran out onto the deck where everyone was. Once he got near enough he overheard Whitebeard's words, "No point in chasing after them if they're not coming after us, we'll settle this at another day."

All eyes immediately moved to the young boy as he stomped on the wooden floor hard enough to make a relatively large hole and crack the area around it. "What the hell do you mean, you're not going after them?! You're the legendary Shirohige, aren't you?! And you're all pirates!!! The Marines are your enemies right?! You should go after them no matter what, kill every single of them!!!"

The crew all felt the same thing Marco did, wave upon wave of tremendous Haki threatening to explode from the boy as he continued to his irate screaming. "These marines go around talking about justice and defending innocents, but they're all nothing but cold hearted murderers!!! Every single one of them needs to die!!!"

He felt a hand clasp him on his shoulder and looked up to see the tall, mustached man from before looking at him with eyes of sympathy. "That's enough Ranma…" Vista whispered, "There's no point in us going after them right now and causing more senseless violence. If we attack right now, there'll just be more blood split in the ocean and nothing gained for either side."

Ranma lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes but everyone could see tears dripping down his cheeks, "So that's it huh? You guys won't fight unless it benefits you, I guess that makes sense since you guys are pirates…"

"But you see, that's the problem right there… you guys may not get anything from going after these marines, but I do." He quickly punched Vista's chest with all of his strength which was considerable due to his body being filled with Haki at the moment, causing the man's body to fly straight into several other crewmates. Anyone nearby moved forward to try and restrain the angry boy when suddenly they all fainted with foam coming out of their mouths and their eyes rolled back.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY~~~~~~~~!!!!!!" Ranma screamed out causing many more to suffer the same result, even some of the veterans felt dizzy from the burst of Haki.

The eyes of those still awake widened in shock, including Whitebeard's as they all realized what this was, Haoushoku (King's Disposition). Only one in a million people was born with the capacity of using this special type of Haki; Whitebeard, Gol. D Rogers, Silvas Rayleigh were among the very few who could do so.

The name Saotome Ranma could now be added to the exclusive list.

Ranma himself seemed to be shocked by what he just did, even looked a little scared but before anyone could recover, he quickly grabbed a knife from one of the nearby fainted and jumped into the ocean. With his Haki enforced body, he swam quicker than any fish and was soon out of sight.

"Are you all alright my sons?" Whitebeard asked still looking at the direction where Ranma disappeared off to, barely paying attention to the answers he recieved. "Someone check on Vista, he's probably the worst off right now."

The doctors quickly did as their Oyaji asked and soon the unconscious man was carried off to the medical station. "He'll be alright but he took a rather harsh blow to his ribs, several of them are cracked and a few broken. He'll be on bed rest for a few days like Marco, but I expect him to recover soon." With that said, the doctor went to check on the others who fainted.

"So that's it huh…" Whitebeard turned his head to see Marco coming towards him rather slowly, grimacing with every few steps due to his rather extensive injuries. "I was wondering how that brat managed to take me out so quickly. He must have gotten pissed and unconsciously channeled his Haki to reinforce his body, which explains his unusual strength."

"Marco… you were wondering why I bothered to take a child so young in, weren't you?" Marco took on an apologetic look, knowing that even though he never questioned outloud, his Oyaji knew he was rather skeptic of his decision on Ranma. "That's the reason right there, as the boy knelt crying for his deceased grandfather and family I saw his body glow with Haki and knew that I couldn't let such potential die on that island. Even though he's young, I knew that the large amount of energy being held within that boy would close the gap in age and experience between him and our enemies."

Whitebeard's face took on a serious look as he continued to look out into the ocean, "But if we don't catch up to that boy soon, all the potential in the world might not save him from what awaits him on that marine ship…"

Marco raised an eyebrow as he looked at his old man in curiosity, "I was wondering about that too, Oyaji. Why did you call for all of us, besides me for obvious reasons for just a single ship? I mean it's not like a solitary ship is going to be of any threat."

"It's one of the ships that came from Ohara as part of the Buster Call, the reason I called everyone was because there might be more warships nearby and wanted to use this as an exercise if they came after us…" That made more sense, Oyaji always did like to use overkill methods to train them to become stronger and better; what better training lesson than fighting against ships and marines designed to destroy an entire island.

Whitebeard sat down and started to drink some liquor he had nearby, "The ship that we intercepted the message from, the same one that Ranma is swimming towards is carrying a vice-admiral." Marco's eyes widened as he realized how deep the kid was doing to be in soon, there was no way he could even touch a vice-admiral even if he did have that ridiculously huge amount of Haki.

"Which vice-admiral is it?" Marco questioned apprehensively.

"Hmmm…" Whitebeard just let out of that soft sound and a voiced a rhetorical question, "I wonder what's going to happen when the Wild Horse meets the Snowflake?"

"Snowflake?" Marco softly wondered, as he took a few more seconds to try and place a face with that unusual nickname, his pupils contracted to the size of a pin as he could only think of one person who fit.

'_Kuzan………'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Comments (R&R)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well here we go, the official new chapter 2 of Ohara Devils, I changed so many things with this story especially with the revelation of the Whitebeard Pirates and recent chapters. I love the Whitebeard pirates and their numerous allies.

One quick change that I want to mention is that Gol. D Roger's death is going to take place 2 years after Ohara, I made notice of this change in chapter 1 as well. The reason why I did this was because I wanted Ranma to experience the strength of the Jolly Roger Pirates while it was still somewhat in their prime.

Listed below will be an age listing for each member of the Whitebeard pirates although only Whitebeard's is officially canon.

Current Time, 20 year before One Piece storyline…

Edward Newgate (Whitebeard) - 52 years old

Marco - 15 years old

Jozu - 14 years old

Thatch - 14 years old

Vista - 17 years old

Curiel - 18 years old

Atmos - 21 years old

Blenheim - 21 years old

Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) - 20 years old

Saotome Ranma – 8 years old

For those of you who don't know Kuzan is Aoikiji, except he isn't known as that right now… but yea, things are going to be intense next chapter.


End file.
